Striker VX/Chopper VX
Striker-VX RA3_Chopper_VX.jpg Chopper-VX |imgdesc = |faction = Empire of the Rising Sun |role = Anti-air robot/Anti-surface helicopter |useguns = Tenzai VX pulser-missile |tier = 2 |armortype = |amphibious = No |techlvl = 2 |cost = 1200 |time = 00:10 |produced = Mecha bay |req = Mecha Bay Upgrade |groundattack = |airattack = |upgrades = Advanced Rocket Pods |ability = Transforms to Striker VX/Chopper VX }} The Empire of the Rising Sun is well known for its flexible vehicles; to assist them in their assault on the Soviet Union, they needed a vehicle that could destroy armored columns from the skies, as well as serve in the air defense role on the ground to support their ground forces. As a result, they designed the Striker-VX, a pilot-assisted mech that can spew out missiles into the air and transform into a helicopter (known as the Chopper-VX) to combat incoming ground targets. Overview In its Striker-VX form, it can only fire at aircraft with its surface-to-air missiles. In this mode, it can move around on land but, cannot move on water. Because of its relatively light weight, it cannot crush infantry with its feet, but grants them a faster walking speed, giving them a chance to run away from anti-armor units. It is the only land-based air defense unit of the Empire of the Rising Sun faction. In its Chopper-VX form, it can destroy any vehicle, ship or structure below it easily. Although its missiles can destroy armoured targets faster than any other helicopter in the game, it is far less effective against infantry, especially when compared to its Soviet counterpart, the Twinblade. Since all of its firepower is directed towards the ground, it has no defense against aircraft, making them prime targets for air-superiority fighters. Because of their maneuverability, they are very effective as scouts and also for raiding enemy stragglers and Ore Collectors and their ability to transform provides a degree of flexibility unparalleled by any other unit in the Soviet or Allied arsenal. The Advanced Rocket Pods upgrade grants them a bigger rocket pod firing more powerful rockets, increasing their overall firepower against vehicles and aircraft. Abilities Assessment Pros *Good against aircraft and armour *Fast and versatile in both modes *Can be upgraded with Advanced Rocket Pods to gain more firepower *Never needs to reload *Rockets are more powerful against air units while on ground Cons *Poorly armoured *Expensive for a Tier 2 unit *Rockets ineffective against infantry *Extremely vulnerable to anti-air/anti-armor infantry in both forms *Rockets are somewhat Inaccurate against fast-moving targets *Like some transforming units, it is prone to Terror Drones; thus, preventing it from transforming into Helicopter Mode while in Striker Mode Quotes Creater *''Strike, standing by!'' *''VX, all systems green!'' Select in Striker mode *''On watch!'' *''Striker pilot!'' *''All set!'' *''In position!'' *''Report!'' *''Patrol!'' *''Scanning!'' *''Verticals clean!'' Select in Helicopter mode *''Verticals clean!'' *''Anything down there?' *''Clear view! *''All set!'' *''In position!'' *''Report!'' *''Patrol!'' *''Scanning!'' Moving *''Go!'' *''Secure the area!'' *''Copy that!'' *''Patroling!'' *''In motion!'' *''On our way!'' *''Yes sir!'' *''Got it cover!'' *''Scanning for the enemies!'' *''What do you see?'' Attacking *''Release!'' *''Rockets on!'' *''Stop them!'' *''Take them out!'' *''Now!'' *''That one!'' *''Neutralize 'em!'' Move to Attack in Striker mode *''In the sky!'' *''Aerial targets!'' *''Target acquire!'' *''Got 'em marked!'' *''Safety's off!'' *''Closing in!'' *''Chambers lock!'' *''We see them!'' Move to Attack in Helicopter mode *''Clear for strike!'' *''On our scanners!'' *''Going in!'' *''Got 'em marked!'' *''Safety's off!'' *''Closing in!'' *''Chamber lock!'' *''We're see 'em!'' In combat *''Target in range!'' *''Don't hesitate!'' *''We have them!'' *''They're right here, Command!'' *''Engaged!'' *''You can't miss 'em!'' Retreating *''We're pulling out!'' *''Get out! Get out!'' *''Back to base now!'' *''Fall back everyone!'' Under fire *''We're under fire!'' *''Call for backup!'' *''I'll need assistance!'' *''Their on us!'' Shot down in Helicopter mode *''Burning up!'' *''Oh no!'' *''Suki!'' *''Ahhhh...'' Trivia *During the intro, a Chopper VX transforms to Striker mode, but keeps the missile launcher rotated to the underside. The angle at which the missiles are fired suggest that the Striker can fire at ground targets, and the restriction in the game is due to balance. *If a Chopper VX is in the middle of an attack, and it is ordered to attack another target within screen. It will fire remaining missiles to it even when the target is out of range. The Chopper must be ordered to attack during the middle of its 6-missile attack. Gallery Striker_vx.JPG|Striker VX render in the intro RA3_Empire_Ivasion_1.jpg|Chopper VX render in the intro Stryker_VX.jpg|Striker-VX Chopper VX.jpg|Chopper-VX RA3_Striker_VX_Chopper_VX_Model_2.jpg|Striker VX model RA3_Striker_VX_Chopper_VX_Model_1.jpg|Striker VX closeup model Striker VX Chopper VX Category:Red Alert 3 Imperial Arsenal